sueños
by Ryo black devil
Summary: Hay un another en el grupo de fairy atil y bleach. Pero porque estos dos tienen ... (chiruki, histukarin, gruvia.) NO yaoi. Dedicado a Rykiby-sama


**Sueños **

**one sho****t**

Lancé el odioso despertador contra la pared y a causa de eso ya podía rezar para que funcionara otra vez, aunque claro no era la primera que sucedía dicha acción en esta casa, porque en este mundo ¡hay gente que intenta dormir!

Me removí en la cama para sentirme más comoda, sin resultado, me acomodé el cojín y me puse el edredón por encima. Con todo eso desee por todos los medios volver ha conciliar el sueño que por mi mala suerte eso no fue posible. Definitivamente odiaba ese objeto rompible .

Entonces de muy mala gana y con un sonambulismo increíble, puse un pie en el suelo y luego otro, arrastrando todo el cuerpo hacia un lado, quedando solo el esfuerzo del impulo. Hice el intento de levantarme. Fui imposible. Derrotada por una simple cama, que por supuesto no tenía sentido alguno. Esta sería una batalla a muerte Yo vs cama. Mi primer round perdido. ya vería ella, la que ríe ultimo, ríe mejor... segundo intento fallido, otra vez. esto ya me estaba comenzando a cabrear. Nadie, repito NADIE se burla de mí y se va de rositas. Por lo tanto hice un enorme sobreesfuerzo y logre mi objetivo, salir de la celda de mi lecho. tercer round ganado, no, mejor aplastado.

Mi ardor fue tan grande que tuve que sentarme en la silla de mi escritorio y descansar de mi tan noble hazaña. Focalicé mi vista en el armario que se hallaba en frente de la puerta y desee, rece, ansié, anhele y codicié que un jersey saliera volando de la estantería para que pudiera ponermelo haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo posible, traduciendo, hacer el vago con todas las as de la ley. Para mi desgracia, que fue mucha, ese hecho no sucedió según lo planeado. porque según mi madre ¿que objeto vuela? Los OVNIS ese fue un ligero click en mi tan apasionada, por asi decirlo, mente. Dios tendía que haber inventado la telequinesis.

Me levanté a regañadientes, cogí el odioso jersey sin mando a distancia y fui a tomar el desayuno, que con mi Súper mega ultra vageza fue un yogurt y un plátano. Eso vino acompañada de mi tan maravillosa televisión que esa si, lleva un aparato con el cual Todo adolescente puede puse a ver cualquier chorrada que pasaba por la pantalla y me desquicié con los malditos botones del mando mientras recordaba los múltiples sueños estrambóticos, para no llamarlos raros, que había tiendo esa misma noche.

Cierto pelinaranja y su compañera shinigami, hacían algo que de cierta manera era desagradable para la vista, tanto del mundo humano como el de los hollows pasando por la SS. Había que decirlo, porque realmente era algo fuera de lo común para nuestra querida pareja. Pues simplemente estaban patinando en las calles de karakura. Puede parecer algo de lo más normal del universo pero es que realmente el pobre Ichigo daba mucha pena o vergüenza, sea ajena o no. Porque el hecho es que estaba recibiendo la mayor paliza de su vida, no aguantaba ni un segundo antes de caer de bruces en el suelo, claro que unas cuantas carcajadas de su amiga no ayudaban en nada, sobretodo si estaba en el suelo doblándose de la risa que le producía la fresita del grupo. Y no es de extrañar que el pobre soltara cada dos por tres un "maldita criaja" dirigiéndose a Rukia, aunque ella no le prestara ninguna atención a eso.

Ya harto de todo, nuestro protagonista se quitó los zapatos con ruedas, ni siquiera tuvo que sentarse ya que su habitual caída no se hizo esperar. Se marchó echando chispas -y algunas feromonas para sus fansgirls- claro que no llevaba zapatos con él, por eso se fue descalzo intentando no pisar ningún vidrio que le causara dolor. Rukia lo siguió luciendo sus magnificas piruetas y su maravilloso cuerpo de adolescente, dejando a más de uno con la imaginación al aire. Por supuesto que la furia de Ichigo se debía a eso más que a su querido orgullo como hombre.

Cuando finalmente estuvo delante de casa, la chiquilla seguía riendo, así que la ignoró y de cierto modo le tranquilizó el hecho de que ya ningún chico estuviera alrededor de ella. Al entrar se encontró con algo que lo dejo de cierta manera traumado, sus ojos marrones fueron abriéndose lentamente hasta parecer pelotas de pin pon. Allí delante de él, estirados en el sofá del salón de los kurosaki, se hallaba su hermana, la que parecía no interesarle el sexo opuesto, besando y siendo besado por el magnifico capitán de la décima división, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Una gran fuerza empujó muy lejos al albino que quedo literalmente apoyado en el suelo y su enorme reiatsu le dificultó que se levantara. Pero igualmente por algo era capitán y logró ponerse de pie. Aunque la sonrisa sádica y tenebrosa que hacia en esos momentos el mayor de la familia no le pareció lo más agradable del mundo.

-¿Qué demonios haces ichi-ni?- Karin se levantó demandando una explicación e intentó imponer su persona ante su hermana, cosa que no consiguió porque este le prestaba más atención a su novio.

Por eso mismo tomó el peluche que en ese momento andaba pululando por el salón investigando el extraño ruido que repentinamente había oído. Sacó el pequeño cilindro de la boca del animal, que parecía más un caramelo que otra cosa, y se la metió en la boca para convertirse en shinigami. Extrañamente eso no ocurrió según lo planeado, aunque desgraciadamente el chico fresa fue el último en enterarse.

Ichigo iba vestido de una manera muy particular, que no se parecía para nada a lo que solía llevar: el traje negro con cinturón blanco se había convertido en un traje color rosa chillón de contextura lisa y de material cuero, con una mascara del mismo tono y unos guantes y zapatos-botas blancos.

Kon que estaba en el suelo por el repentino empuje que había recibido al intercambiar cuerpos, se levantó maldiciendo al pelinaranja. Que por supuesto no se había percatado del ambiente. Al girarse para gritarle un par de cosas se encontró (con todas las definiciones ) ...

-¡Un power ranger!- no pudo hacer más que exclamar, mientras su ojitos tomaban un brillo especial como si de un niño se tratase. El problema radicaba en este caso, en que no era un niño, no estaba en su cuerpo y sobre todo que el aspecto del personaje en cuestión no era él de ningún santo, sino todo lo contrario, al de un delincuente. En ese momento, la pequeña Rukia la derrumbó un derrame nasal de gran potencia por la ternura que acaba de ver. En el suelo se la podía oír susurrar repetidamente un kawaii.

-me cago en la madre que los parió ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- el pobre disfrazado que intentaba por todos los medios quitarse esa horrible prenda.

-no lo hagas -gritó Kon colgándose inmediatamente de su amo -porfa-porque ese era su serie de televisión preferida, lo dijo con ojos de cordero degollado.

La gran sorpresa e intriga del traje de ichigo no hizo más que aumentar cuando tres personajes aparecieron iguales. Byakuya de color negro, Matsumoto de color naranja y yoruichi de color lila. La última arrastraba al mayo de los Kuchiki, que iba más ido que otra cosa.

Empezaron las discusiones, las peleas y el caos en la casa de los kurosaki, que por suerte ni el padre ni la hermana se hallaban en casa.

Entonces casualidad o no, aparecieron ciertos individuos que no pintaban nada allá. En cierta manera parecían más alterados de lo normal, cosa poco habitual en ellos.

Algunos miembros del gremio fairy tail acababan de entrar por la puerta de la casa, encontrándose con otro desastre descomunal, peor que el que ya tenían en su propio grupo. Aunque algo sorpresivo por parte de ellos, es que no se encontraban vestidos de forma común, es decir, unos con camiseta y pantalón, otros con vestido y uno en particular solo con pantalón. Pues ese no era el caso, todos sin excepción se hallaban vestidos con un mono negro, una pañuelo del mismo color tapándoles la parte inferior de la cara

-¡Uuooooo!- gritó fuerte Natsu con su imitación de ninja- eso, eso es un samurai-

Todos lo miraron de forma sorpresiva, por una parte estaban los de Bleach que ni conocían ni sabían quienes eran esos sujetos tan extraños que acababan de aparecer. Y por la otra, pero no menos importante, estaban los de su mismo gremio, que pensaban lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su compañero.

-son powers ranger estúpido- dijo un Gray mientras se quitaba la parte superior del mono

-que no, son samuráis

-que si

La pelea entre el flamitas y el polo helado no se hizo esperar. Aunque sus compañeros, menos una, pasaron olímpicamente de ellos, por su costumbre a soportarlos. Esa persona que miraba con corazones en vez de ojos era la novia de Gray, que no sabia hacer nada más que soñar con él cada dos por tres. Juvia miraba las diferentes expresiones de su amado, mientras de vez en cuando le daba una miradita de orgullo a su arxienemiga en el amor, Lucy, la cual ni siquiera le gustaba el pelinegro, sino su contrincante, el pelirosa.

Entonces cosas extrañas empezaron a suceder:

Toshiro que había ido a preparar algo para picar, sintiéndose como en su casa, cosa que no le gustó para nada a ichigo. Por ser un hombre y no saber utilizar el fogón del mundo humando había provocado una explosión y con ello su propia muerte.

Gray extrañamente se había quedado congelado a causa de su propia magia luchando contra Natsu, en una posición ciertamente divertida, digamos que parecía que defecase.

La sorprendentre aparición de Gajeel con su súper volador placa de hierro que había destrozado parte de la casa, había finalmente acabado con su propia vida y la de su compañera Ley que provocó que el impacto rompiera las ventanas, que contenían vidrio y fueron propulsados contra ella, así que se moría a causa de la hemorragia causada por los cristales destrozados .

Juvia traumatizada por el accidente infortunio que había tenido su amado, decidió sin explicación alguna suicidarse para no tener que afrontar la vida sin él, aprovechando el momento de shock debido al incidente de sus compañeros.

Natsu que había apaciguado el incendio gracias a ingerir el fuego, que por desgracia para él, llevaba algo venenoso (gas) que su cuerpo no toleró y sufrió un terrible desmayo, ocasionando su propia muerte

Cuando Rukia besó deliberadamente a su Ichigo, intentando calmar su angustia. A Byakuya le dio un paro cardíaco al conocer la relación de su hermana, que ya todo el mundo sabía, menos, claro esta él.

~STOP~

Allí fue cuando mi odioso despertador había sonado. Nunca sabría quien era el another de esos múltiples sueños. Maldijo interiormente unas cuantas veces y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, todas sus amigas estaban enfrente a ella con una gran pancarta que ponía

¡FELICIDADES RYKIBY-SAMA!


End file.
